Endless Sleep For Zoisite: Silver Millennium Edition
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: How did Lord Zoisite end up in his eternal slumber? Will Princess Amy be found so she can awaken him in time? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. Discovery Of The Sleeping Lord

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon is a copyright of Naoko Takeuchi, I also don't own Sleeping Beauty, Sleeping Beauty is a copyright of Walt Disney Pictures.**

** Discovery Of The Sleeping Lord **

** One fine summer morning upon the Moon Kingdom, Lord Neflite was walking through the gentle Moon Queen's sunny front courtyard when something black caught his eye.**

_** That's funny,**_** Lord Neflite thought. **_**I have never seen black rose petals before... I wonder where they lead.**_

** Lord Neflite followed the black rose petals to a big tree with pink cherry blossoms upon it.**

** The long wavy haired brunette lord took a glance under the tree, and there he found a colleague of his unmoving.**

_** Zoisite...**_** Lord Neflite thought.**

** Lord Zoisite it appeared was asleep in a position of which Lord Neflite wouldn't have found **_**too**_** comfortable for **_**anybody**_** to be sleeping in.**

** Lord Zoisite had fallen asleep kneeling in hero pose.**

** "Mercurians." someone heard Lord Neflite groan with intolerance.**

** Half Martian half Earthling Lord Jedite ran up to his half Jupiterian half Earthling friend.**

** "Aw how sweet," Lord Jedite mocked. "Neflite! Look who it is wrapped in the arms of Morpheus! It is our good friend Zoisite."**

** "Jedite! That's enough! Now will you help me lift Zoisite **_**please**_**?" Neflite snapped in a whisper.**

** "Amy... my Goddess of Mercury! Where can you be?" Lord Zoisite asked in his sleep.**

** "What do you make of it?" Jedite asked Neflite.**

** "Zoisite is dreaming of Princess Amy! He would do absolutely **_**anything**_** to be near his Angel of Wisdom & Technology!" Lord Neflite observed.**

** "But isn't love between classes **_**forbidden**_** on the planet Mercury?" Lord Jedite asked Lord Neflite.**

** "Sadly... yes Jedite... it is." Lord Neflite sighed gravely.**

** Since Lord Neflite was half Jupiterian, he was able to carry Zoisite upon his back unlike either Prince Darien or Lords Malachite & Jedite.**

** The reason for this was simple, both full blood Jupiterians like Princess Lita as well as Earthlings of Jupiterian descent of both male & female gender had herculean strength in their bodies because they excerised a lot as well as cared a lot about physical fitness.**

** Lord Neflite carried his conked out comrade through the corridors of the Moon palace when he suddenly bumped someone in the back.**

_** Oops.**_** Lord Neflite thought now realizing who he had just now bumped into.**

** Lord Neflite had bumped into Prince Darien accidentally.**

** "Watch your back!" Prince Darien called out to Lord Neflite.**

** "So sorry my prince!" Lord Neflite called back to Prince Darien.**

** "What's going on anyway?" Prince Darien called running to catch up with Lords Neflite & Jedite.**

** "We have to show Queen Serenity what has happened to Zoisite!" Lord Jedite said to Prince Darien.**

** "Wait up," Prince Darien asked. "what **_**has**_** happened to Zoisite?"**

** "I do not know my prince," Lord Neflite answered Prince Darien frantically. "I had simply just found him this way when I was out taking a walk in the front courtyard!"**


	2. Seeing Queen Serenity

** Seeing Queen Serenity**

** "Amy," Lord Zoisite said in his sleep. "my Amy!"**

** "Zoisite's somniloquy is at its **_**highest**_** level!" Lord Jedite said in a true blue panic.**

** "Take it easy Jedite," Lord Neflite said. "we will get to Queen Serenity shortly!"**

** The three boys then ran into Lord Malachite who was cleaning a dusty old suit of armor.**

** "What goes on here?" Lord Malachite asked Prince Darien as well as Lords Neflite & Jedite worriedly.**

** "We are on our way to see Queen Serenity." Lord Neflite answered Lord Malachite.**

** "Is this about Amy & Zoisite?" Lord Malachite asked.**

** "You should know by now it is!" Prince Darien told Lord Malachite.**

** "Well why didn't you tell me so in the first place," Lord Malachite told his comrades. "I shall indeed take you to see the queen!"**

** "Thank you Malachite!" Lord Neflite said lifting his slumberous comrade up to his shoulders.**

** Malachite then took his fellow comrades into Queen Serenity's throne room.**

** "Forgive me Majesty of the Moon," Lord Malachite said to Queen Serenity. "but we have come to see you on behalf of an **_**entirely**_** urgent matter."**

** "What may I ask could this entirely urgent matter be?" Queen Serenity asked Lord Malachite.**

** Lord Jedite struggled to take the sleeping 16-year-old lord with the ponytail in his blonde hair off of Lord Neflite's back.**

** Prince Darien then laid Lord Zoisite on the sofa in Queen Serenity's throne room.**

** Queen Serenity then took a look into Lord Zoisite's shirt pocket and could **_**not**_** believe what she was now seeing.**


	3. A Mission For Lord Neflite

**A Mission For Lord Neflite**

**"Oh my!" Queen Serenity exclaimed.**

**"My queen... what's wrong?" Prince Darien asked.**

**"Zoisite it appears... has been tricked into picking the most **_**poisonous**_** of roses by Prince Sammy of the Sun Kingdom, it is known as the Dark Rose of Endless Sleep!" Queen Serenity exclaimed.**

**"I SHOULD HAVE **_**KNOWN**_** THAT THAT **_**KID**_** WAS BEHIND THIS!" Prince Darien yelled out furiously.**

**"But Queen Serenity?" Lord Jedite asked.**

**"Yes Jedite," Queen Serenity answered. "what is it?"**

**"Where are the girls anyway?" Lord Jedite asked Queen Serenity.**

**"Since Princesses Trista of Pluto, Amara of Uranus, Michelle of Neptune, Hotaru of Saturn, Mina of Venus, Lita of Jupiter, as well as my own daughter, Serena have all achieved sailor scout status by rescuing people they care about from their own worlds," Queen Serenity answered Lord Jedite. "they have all agreed to accompany Princess Amy of Mercury in her quest to find the Harp of the Mercury Princess... however Princesses Raye of Mars & Lita of Jupiter are still here... Princess Lita chose to stay behind though."**

**"So I see." Lord Jedite said to Queen Serenity.**

**Suddenly, Princess Lita came into Queen Serenity's throne room from the royal technology room feeling **_**extremely**_** upset.**

**"Lita Dear," Queen Serenity asked. "what's the matter?"**

**"Serena just contacted me... she'd told me that their mission was a success... but they had lost their way back to the Milkyway Galaxy from the Negaverse!" Princess Lita answered.**

**"Oh dear! Not my Amy!" Lord Zoisite called out in his sleep once again.**

**"Take it easy Zoi!" Prince Darien told his somniloquous colleague.**

**"Amy! My dearest treasure," Zoisite called out in his sleep. "come back to me! Come back to me! Oh **_**please**_** do come back to me!" **

**"What must be done?" Princess Lita asked Queen Serenity.**

**"The only thing that can be done." Queen Serenity answered Princess Lita.**

**"What might that be?" Lord Malachite asked Queen Serenity.**

**"Lord Neflite must undertake the important task of rescuing Sailors Moon, Venus, Pluto, Neptune, Uranus, & Saturn... as well as our dearest Princess Amy." Queen Serenity told Lord Malachite seriously.**

**Lord Neflite stepped forward & bowed before Queen Serenity.**

**"I shall bring them all back safely," Lord Neflite promised Queen Serenity. "you have my solemn oath as a Lord of Earth & Jupiter and protector of Prince Darien!"**


	4. Princess Lita's Gift

**Princess Lita's Gift**

** "Wait Neflite," Princess Lita said. "be sure to take this with you."**

** Lord Neflite looked at what his own beloved had just now given to him.**

** "Your favorite scarf," Lord Neflite asked. "but Lita my darling... **_**why**_** would you give **_**this**_** to **_**me**_**?"**

** "I am giving my scarf to you," Princess Lita explained. "to ensure your safe return to me... my Neflite."**

** "I will come back." Lord Neflite said tenderly to Princess Lita.**

** Meanwhile in the Negaverse, Princess Amy couldn't hold her own against the bewitching demon that they were fighting.**

** "It's too bad I'm the last Mercurian." Princess Amy sighed sadly.**

** "What are you talking about Amy! There are other full blood Mercurians out there," Sailor Venus stated. "don't worry... you'll obtain your sailor scout powers someday."**

** "Well I sure hope I can obtain my powers soon," Princess Amy sighed sadly. "for I wish to marry my lord... my Zoisite... rather than Prince Sammy of the Sun."**

** Back at the Moon palace, Lord Neflite already had Princess Lita's scarf around his neck.**

** "Wait a minute Neflite! You can't leave us with that lazy lyrist," Lord Jedite complained. "you can't leave us with Zonked out Zoisite!"**

** "Jedite," Lord Malachite scolded as Prince Darien covered Zoisite with a soft down blanket. "let Neflite do what he has to do!"**

** "All right." Lord Jedite sighed.**

** Lord Neflite took to the sky in **_**all**_** hopes of rescuing Amy & the others.**

** "Amy... Amy... please hurry & save me... don't let that **_**cheating**_** betrothed of yours win!" Lord Zoisite called out due to his somniloquy.**

** "Poor Zoisite," someone sighed from the throne room doorway. "how long has he been dreaming about Amy anyway?"**

** Princess Raye came into the throne room at long last.**

** "Who knows Raye," Prince Darien sighed feeling like all hope was lost. "just... who **_**really**_** knows?"**


	5. The Useless Lord Of Sleep

**The Useless Lord Of Sleep**

**It had been hours since Lord Neflite had left to go out on his mission.**

**"Will that useless Lord of Sleep **_**ever**_** snap out of his trance?" Lord Jedite asked irritably.**

**"Jedite!" Princess Lita scolded.**

**"You moron," Prince Darien scolded. "show some compassion Jedite!"**

**"My beautiful Mercury... where can you be?" Lord Zoisite called out in his sleep.**

**"Mercury?" Lord Malachite asked.**

**"Zoisite must mean **_**Sailor Mercury**_**!" Princess Raye observed.**

**"But Amy hasn't **_**even**_** awakened as a sailor scout." Prince Darien observed.**

**"That's right," Lord Malachite said. "boy are we knee deep in a serious mystery!"**

**"Well Lita... what do you think," Princess Raye asked. "Lita?"**

**But Princess Lita did not even hear her Martian comrade for she was staring out the throne room window thinking about Lord Neflite.**

_**Oh my Neflite,**_** Princess Lita thought. **_**please be safe.**_

**Lord Neflite had found his way into the Negaverse.**

**Back with Sailor Moon & the others, the bewitching demon was about ready for another attack.**

**"Thunderclap!" the bewitching demon shouted.**

**"I don't think so," Sailor Uranus began. "World..."**

**"Starlight Attack!" someone familiar called out firing multiple beams of energy at the bewitching demon thus destroying it.**

**"Neflite!" Sailors Moon, Venus, Saturn, Uranus, Pluto, & Neptune and Princess Amy all called out.**

**"Are you lovely ladies going back to the Milkyway Galaxy?" Lord Neflite asked the seven girls.**

**"Yes we are." Sailor Uranus answered Lord Neflite honestly.**

**"Then come with me," Lord Neflite said. "I'll give you all a ride!"**

**The seven girls entered Lord Neflite's aircraft as Princess Amy carried the Harp of the Mercury Princess on board with her.**

**Back at the Moon palace, Queen Serenity entered her throne room.**

**"Darien," Queen Serenity said. "please go take Zoisite to the Mercurian sleeping wing of the palace."**


	6. Return Of The Champions

**Return Of The Champions**

**"Yes Queen Serenity." Prince Darien said.**

**Prince Darien was about to carry Lord Zoisite off to the Mercurian sleeping wing of the Moon palace when a voice suddenly called out to him.**

**"Hold it right there Prince Darien!" someone called out.**

**The Earth Prince **_**still**_** held the sleeping Lord Zoisite upon his back as he looked up at who had spoken to him.**

**"Amy! Neflite **_**was**_** true to his word! He **_**did**_** bring you back safely!" Prince Darien exclaimed.**

**"Yes and please set my sleeping lord down gently," Princess Amy told Prince Darien kindly. "for now... I will reawaken him."**

**"How will you do that?" Lord Jedite asked.**

**Lord Neflite thumped Lord Jedite in the back of his head because of his ignorance.**

**"I plan on playing my harp for him." Princess Amy simply answered Lord Jedite.**

**Lord Jedite just laughed in the face of Princess Amy who didn't think it was too kind to show her furious side around her friends.**


	7. Awakening Of Lord Zoisite

**Awakening Of Lord Zoisite**

**But Princess Amara wasn't afraid of giving Lord Jedite the message.**

**"NOW YOU LISTEN HERE," Princess Amara yelled furiously at Lord Jedite. "WHAT AMY IS DOING FOR ZOISITE... SHE IS DOING OUT OF **_**LOVE**_**!"**

**Princess Amy began playing her harp, the hopeful but calming tune she played had the ability to not **_**just**_** make Lord Zoisite open his green eyes but it had a special secret ability.**

**The special secret ability of Princess Amy's harp was that it made everyone forget their feelings of anger and it worked with her heart so she could make others feel emotions besides anger and those associated with anger so Princess Amy could unlock the hearts of others not just with her own heart... but also with this particular melody she played on her harp.**

**The harp's magical music made both Princess Amara & Lord Jedite feel unafraid to cry and even unafraid to show forgiveness as the two of them embraced.**

**Princess Amy continued playing the mysterious melody until at last, Lord Zoisite **_**finally**_** opened his green eyes.**

**"Amy..." Lord Zoisite said huffing breathlessly.**

**"Take it easy Zoisite," Princess Amy said gently. "you do **_**need**_** to conserve your strength."**

**"Thanks Amy," Lord Zoisite said. "you are right."**

**Suddenly as the princess & the lord she loved were about to kiss, Prince Sammy showed his face in the throne room.**

**"Hi Honey," Prince Sammy said to Princess Amy. "there is a ball tonight and I am **_**itching**_** to dance with you by my side!"**

**"I am **_**not**_** your honey," Princess Amy said defiantly also telling Prince Sammy off. "and besides... your obsession with me is **_**sickening**_**!"**


	8. Determination Of Prince Sammy

** Determination Of Prince Sammy**

**"You are just fooling yourself Baby," Prince Sammy said to the shy Mercury Princess. "we're going to the ballroom now!"**

**Prince Sammy grabbed Princess Amy firmly by her left wrist.**

**"Ouch Sammy! Stop it," Princess Amy commanded. "release your grip!"**

**"Not until you agree to dance with me!" Prince Sammy told his betrothed.**

**"All right! All right! You win! I will dance with you," Princess Amy told the prince she didn't wish to marry. "but one dance and that's it!"**

**"Just one dance?" Prince Sammy asked Princess Amy.**

**"Okay okay," Princess Amy said to Prince Sammy. "as many dances as you want with me!"**

**Prince Sammy knew that he would win the heart of Princess Amy thanks to his lasting determation, "That's what I had thought you said my beauty." he said to Princess Amy.**

**Over in the royal ballroom, Princess Amara came over to the refreshment table with Prince Seiya to find Lord Jedite munching on a toast point with cream cheese & anchovies on it.**

**"Oh my! Seiya! I think I'm going to..." Princess Amara shouted.**

**"No Amara! Hold it in," Prince Seiya called out. "hold your hurl in!"**

**"I shouldn't have drunk that entire bottle of Galactic Gush soda pop last night!" Princess Amara said as Prince Sammy & Princess Amy waltzed on by.**

**"I will take you straight to Queen Serenity's hospital wing so you can lie down Amara," Prince Seiya told his own girlfriend. "then I will come back in here to scold the daylights out of Lord Jedite!"**

**Prince Seiya then led Princess Amara out of the royal ballroom.**

_**Oh poor Amara**_**, Princess Amy thought. **_**full blood male & female Uranians and Earthlings of Uranian descent have very weak stomachs! Jedite should have known by now that Amara easily gets grossed out by Martian eating habits**_**!**


	9. A Resolve For Amy! Shining Romance

**A Resolve For Amy! Shining Romance**

**Prince Seiya returned to find Lord Zoisite drowning his sorrow for Princess Amy in chocolate milk.**

**"Wow Zoisite," Prince Seiya said. "how many glasses of that stuff have you had?"**

**"Not too many." Lord Zoisite answered Prince Seiya in the middle of a hiccup while sobbing.**

**Prince Yaten was sitting next to the sobbing Lord Zoisite.**

**"He lies," Prince Yaten answered Prince Seiya. "that fool has had **_**seventeen**_** glasses of chocolate milk already!"**

**"Seventeen! Brother... I'm afraid someone will have to cut you off!" Prince Seiya told Lord Zoisite seriously.**

**"Not while my Amy is dancing with that jerk face from Hades!" Lord Zoisite sobbed bitterly with a slight hiccup.**

**"But Zoisite you are not **_**even**_** a **_**prince**_**," Prince Yaten said. "Amy **_**deserves**_** a **_**prince**_**!"**

**Prince Taiki came over to the buffet table to get a glass of orange juice for Princess Trista.**

**"Amy! My beauty!" Zoisite said now sobbing **_**louder**_** than ever before.**

**"THAT WILL BE **_**QUITE**_** ENOUGH OF THAT YATEN!" Prince Taiki scolded his comrade harshly.**

**Now it was Lord Zoisite who had made a resolution.**

**"I will protect Amy from that **_**wicked**_** Prince Sammy!" Lord Zoisite vowed while he stood up from his chair determinedly.**


	10. Lord Zoisite To The Rescue

**Lord Zoisite To The Rescue**

**"Do what you must Zoisite!" Prince Taiki called out courageously.**

**Lord Zoisite rushed out onto the dance floor where Prince Sammy was **_**still**_** waltzing with Princess Amy.**

**"Zoisite," Princess Amy called out. "save me!"**

**"Just how in the galaxy did you awaken from your tranquil siesta anyway Rip Van Zoisite?" Prince Sammy of the Sun Kingdom asked now feeling **_**more**_** annoyed with the 16-year-old lord than he was before.**

**"You think you are so (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) clever calling me by nicknames that I don't think are so very (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) funny at all!" Lord Zoisite yelled at Prince Sammy.**

**"Jimminy you have a foul mouth," Prince Sammy told Lord Zoisite then turning to Princess Amy he added. "I hope you had your ears covered Pumpkin."**

**"LIKE I HAVE STATED TO YOU ONCE BEFORE," Princess Amy yelled furiously at Prince Sammy telling him off once again. "I AM **_**NOT**_** NOR WILL I **_**EVER**_** BE **_**YOUR**_** PUMPKIN!"**

**Now Prince Sammy was getting super furious with Princess Amy for the way she had talked to him.**


	11. Prince Sammy's Devious Plot

**Prince Sammy's Devious Plot**

**"He will be going back into sleep mode... that is what you Mercurians call that? Right?" Prince Sammy asked Princess Amy.**

**"You Solarians **_**always**_** treat us Mercurians like machines when we are just as **_**human**_** as you are!" Princess Amy shouted at Prince Sammy courageously.**

**"Anyway... The time has come for **_**Lord Zoisite**_** to brcome **_**Rip Van Zoisite**_** once again!" Prince Sammy laughed wickedly.**

**"Oh no!" Princess Amy shouted beginning to break down and sob uncontrollably.**

**Prince Sammy grabbed one of Prince Darien's red rose bouquets.**

**"HEY KID," Prince Darien yelled at Prince Sammy furiously. "JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH ONE OF **_**MY**_** RED ROSE BOUQUETS!"**

**Prince Sammy didn't even bother to answer Prince Darien's question while he changed the rose bouquet's color from red to black.**

**With the bouquet of Dark Roses of Endless Sleep in his right hand, Prince Sammy of the Sun Kingdom was now ready to put his devious plan into action so he could have Princess Amy all to himself through the night.**


	12. Princess Amy's Act Of Courage

**Princess Amy's Act Of Courage**

**While Prince Sammy was **_**trying**_** to get Lord Zoisite to touch the poisonous rose bouquet that he had created, Prince Seiya was talking to Lord Jedite about his snack food choices.**

**"Jedite?" Prince Seiya asked.**

**"Yes," Lord Jedite asked Prince Seiya. "what is it?"**

**"Would you mind ever so terribly... **_**not**_** grossing my dearest Amara out when you eat next time... just try eating a snack that doesn't sound too sickening to Amara?" Prince Seiya asked Lord Jedite kindly. **

**"No problem." Lord Jedite said to Prince Seiya.**

**Princess Amara came back from Queen Serenity's infirmary just in time to witness something truly **_**barbaric **_**but at the same time, also witnessing an act of heroism.**

**"Touch the rose stems," Princess Amara heard Prince Sammy tell Lord Zoisite. "touch them I say!"**

**Just as Lord Zoisite was about to touch the thorny stems of the bouquet of Dark Roses of Endless Sleep, he had heard a welcoming voice calling out to him.**

**"No Zoisite," Princess Amy warned. "I do not wish for you to go under eternal sleep again!"**

**Princess Amy jumped in front of Lord Zoisite so as to protect him from the dark spell but Princess Amy herself ended up touching the thorny stems of the Dark Rose of Endless Sleep bouquet therefore falling under the bouquet's black magic.**

**"No," Prince Sammy called out. "**_**anyone**_** but my beautiful Amy!"**

**All of the other royalty & nobility at the royal ball had surrounded the now sleeping Mercury Princess.**

**"Amy did it... she **_**really**_** did it," Princess Amara & Lord Jedite said while sobbing their green eyes out. "and all for love... all for Zoisite!"**

**"Does that mean... Amy will awaken as a sailor scout... I mean she **_**did**_** save Zoisite after all?" Princess Serena asked Queen Serenity.**

**"No Serena," Queen Serenity said. "that's not **_**exactly**_** how it works."**

**"What do you mean Queen Serenity?" Princess Mina asked.**

**"There may be Mercurian blood coursing through Zoisite's veins... however... he is still only **_**half**_** Mercurian." Queen Serenity answered Princess Mina.**

**"Now I see." Princess Mina said to Queen Serenity.**

**"What must be done with little miss Sleeping Mercury over here?" Lord Jedite asked.**

**Princess Michelle shot a glare at Lord Jedite.**

**"Someone must take Amy to her tower bedchamber." Queen Serenity answered Lord Jedite with an **_**extremely**_** heavy sounding sigh.**


	13. Sleeping Mercury's Fight

**Sleeping Mercury's Fight**

**"Allow me to carry Amy," Princess Lita said. "for I am the strongest girl here."**

**"But I am the fastest," Princess Amara said reasonably. "so I should be the one to take on this important task."**

**"Lita," Princess Michelle said. "you are acting like a total 2-year-old! Why don't you simply just let Amara handle the job of carrying Amy?"**

**"All right." Princess Lita sighed knowing she had been defeated.**

**After Queen Serenity tucked Princess Amy into her bed, Lord Zoisite looked longingly at the sleeping form of Princess Amy of Mercury.**

**"What is Amy doing?" Prince Darien asked Lord Zoisite.**

**"My prince," Lord Zoisite said. "you won't even believe me if I tell you!"**

**"Go ahead & try me." Prince Darien told his youngest lord.**

**"I think Amy is defending my honor in her sleep!" Lord Zoisite answered Prince Darien.**

**"Are you certain about that Zoisite?" Prince Darien asked.**

**"Triple certain Darien." Lord Zoisite answered without hesitation.**

**"Zoisite," Princess Amy shouted in her sleep. "I will always love you my Zoisite!"**

**"That is truly amazing!" Prince Darien whispered.**


	14. Torn Up Inside

**Torn Up Inside**

**"Zoisite! My love," Princess Amy called out still in sleep. "**_**please**_** don't you leave me!"**

_**Trust me Amy**_**, Lord Zoisite thought. **_**I really had no intention of ever leaving your side**_**!**

**Lord Zoisite looked again at Princess Amy's face... she was **_**still**_** determined as ever to **_**not**_** marry Prince Sammy of the Sun Kingdom.**

**"What time is it?" Lord Jedite asked while yawning.**

**"It is 9:00 P.M." Princess Trista answered Lord Jedite.**

**"And time for the rest of you to follow the Mercury Princess's example and hit the sack." Queen Serenity said to Princess Serena & the others.**

**"No way Queen Serenity," Lord Neflite disagreed. "there is **_**absolutely**_** no way the rest of us guys are going to share a bedroom with Jedite **_**without**_** our earplugs in!"**

**"Why would you even **_**need**_** earplugs my Neflite?" Princess Lita asked.**

**"Guess if you can my lovely Lita." Lord Neflite said.**

**"Because Jedite snores louder than a motorbike's engine at night." Princess Lita guessed.**

**"Spot on Lita!" Lord Neflite said.**

**The very next morning at 6:00 A.M, Lord Zoisite awoke but did not even bother to take his earplugs out.**

_**Oh Amy**_**...**_** my dearest Amy**_**, Lord Zoisite thought sadly. **_**I wish there was a way for me to awaken you**_**!**


	15. Heart Of Gold

** Heart Of Gold**

** Prince Darien was the first to wake after Lord Zoisite.**

** "How did you sleep last night?" the prince asked his youngest protector. **

** "Not too well." Lord Zoisite answered Prince Darien.**

** "Did Jedite keep you up all night with his snoring?" Prince Darien asked Lord Zoisite.**

** "No... not exactly." Lord Zoisite answered Prince Darien with a good long stretch.**

** "Were you thinking about your princess?" Prince Darien asked Lord Zoisite.**

** "You know it," Lord Zoisite answered Prince Darien. "I just wish I could **_**somehow**_** reawaken her!"**

** "Don't worry Zoisite," Prince Darien said gently. "you have a heart of gold."**

** "Do you really think so Darien?" Lord Zoisite asked scratching his head.**

** "I know so," Prince Darien said to his youngest lord. "and you should use that heart of gold of yours to reawaken that princess of yours!" **

** After breakfast in the dining room, all of Princess Amy's dearest friends gathered in her bedchamber to witness her being romantically reawakened by Lord Zoisite.**


	16. Princess Amy Awakens

**Princess Amy Awakens**

** "You can do it Zoisite." Princess Hotaru said glancing at Prince Sammy with a kind of romantic interest in her eyes.**

** Lord Zoisite placed his hands upon the heart of Princess Mercury and began to sing in a familiar but long gone form of the language of Mercurian so he could wake his beloved Princess Amy.**

** "This **_**cannot**_** be!" Sailor Neptune exclaimed.**

** "How does he know how to speak Ancient Mercurian when it has been one of the solar system's long forgotten languages for centuries!" Princess Amara called out.**

** "I have no idea... and I'm the Sailor Scout of Time!" Princess Trista exclaimed.**

** Lord Zoisite continued singing to Princess Amy in the beautiful language of Ancient Mercurian.**

** Until at long last, Princess Amy had **_**finally**_** opened her blue eyes to see her true love's blonde hair & green eyed face smiling down upon her.**

** At the ball that evening, Lord Zoisite & Princess Amy were sitting on the sidelines happily watching the other couples waltzing on the dance floor... including Princess Hotaru of Saturn who had found herself romantically interested in Prince Sammy.**

** However, it was too bad that Prince Sammy was **_**still**_** betrothed to Princess Amy of Mercury because Princess Hotaru secretly wanted Prince Sammy's heart in the same manner that Prince Sammy already grasped tightly to Princess Amy's heart.**

** As for Princess Amy of Mercury & Lord Zoisite of Earth & Mercury... for now they were happily busy talking about technological inventions so they could improve the world they lived in.**


End file.
